Valientes
by Cruz.Melbourne
Summary: siempre vemos a Edward como el vampiro... pero que pasa cuando el es un cazador y Bella un vampiro... summary sucksXDXD nueva en estoXD reviews? un poco de OC CAMBIO DE NOMBRE... EL OTRO NO ME GUSTABA XDXD "unlimited"
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... la historia es mia**

**(N.a: bueeee nueva en esto XDXD )**

Prologo:

Instinto…

Es instinto… lo que provoca que los seres vivos utilicen los recursos que tienen a mano para sobrevivir en la naturaleza… ya sea alimentarse, calentarse, protegerse del mal tiempo, entre otras cosas. Cada ser vivo busca la forma de sobrevivir en la naturaleza…

La naturaleza se encuentra diferenciada de lo sobrenatural.

No son compatibles… no conviven…

Sobrenatural es el término que se opone a "natural", es decir lo que se percibe por nuestros sentidos y por nuestras construcciones abstractas.

Se considera que esta más allá de la naturaleza…

Estos fenómenos sobrenaturales… son considerados ficticios por algunos…

Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando las criaturas "ficticias" comienzan movilizarse? ¿Cuándo utilizan los recursos de la naturaleza para sobrevivir? ¿Y si esos recursos solo los pueden obtener de los humanos?

Una batalla épica se libra entre lo natural y sobrenatural…

Y es momento de empezar a creer en las leyendas…

Antes de que sea _demasiado tarde…_


	2. Bella

CAPITULO 1:

Bella

_"La vida es algo más que observar cómo la viven los demás… comienza a vivirla"_

Se que no soy la persona más perfecta del mundo…tampoco soy muy llamativa, mis ojos son café, mi cabello marrón ondulado en las puntas y mi piel pálida. Se que soy torpe, no se pelear, soy un desastre en las manualidades, en deportes apesto, tampoco soy una chica diez en la escuela… pero tampoco es para que me deshereden ¿cierto?

Aun recuerdo el rostro de mis padres cuando me dieron la noticia, sus facciones eran serias y sin un ápice de cariño, esto me lo gano por no ser como mis hermanos, tampoco es que quiera serlo… es decir de que sirve ser tan perfecto como ellos, no es que fueran a ganar un premio Nóbel o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

A veces pienso que soy adoptada, pero luego de unos minutos, esas ideas desaparecen de mi mente, solo basta saber de donde vengo para afirmar que pertenezco a mi familia, pero… el ver los logros de mis hermanos hace que vuelva a cuestionarme mis orígenes, aunque después llego a la misma conclusión: pertenezco a mi familia.

-Isabella… te vas de casa- fue lo único que dijo mi padre, y luego se retiro a su oficina seguido de mi madre. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el avión que me llevaría de Transilvania a Forks, Washington.

Cuando pise el suelo Londinense una brisa fresca golpeo mi rostro. Era tranquilizante el pensar que era libre. Después de tanto tiempo de reglas y modales. Tal vez…y solo tal vez podría aparentar ser normal. Solo aparentar.

Pensé que ya no tenia nada que perder… me habían desheredado por el simple hecho de ser una inútil. En cierta forma los comprendo si fuera ellos también, hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque no puedo evitar decir que duele. Son mi familia. Una muy extraña y poco ortodoxa diría… pero MI familia al fin.

Mientras me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar, recordé a mis hermanos, no a todos ya que tengo muchos. Solo a los más cercanos. La última vez que los vi fue hace cuatro años.

Tanya, la mayor de nosotros, prodigio del violín, orgullosa y caprichosa. Casada con un hombre adinedarado de una familia cercana a la nuestra, siempre elegante y altanera. Pero como era hermosa, tenía con que presumir. No recuerdo que alguna vez haya demostrado cariño hacia mí, no me desilusiona tampoco.

Kate, la que sigue… creo que es a la única que echare de menos. La única con la que tuve una relación casi familiar… no es que fuera cariñosa… pero si era amable conmigo. Era una gran abogada. Muy reconocida en Transilvania e Italia.

Peter, el tercero en nacer. De novio con una chica llamada Charlotte, creo. Nunca le preste a la vida privada de mis hermanos. Se que era muy bonita, pero solo la vi una vez. No me gustan las reuniones familiares. Es gran prodigio como pianista y tenía una gran voz. Lo último que supe de el es que lo contrataron para cantar ante la reina de Inglaterra.

El cuarto fue Benjamín. Se que dirigía una empresa mundial de hoteles, era alto, muy buen mozo y tenía carácter firme para los negocios. Se que vivía en Norteamérica con su mujer, Tia. A ella nunca la vi.

Decidí dejar los pensamientos de mis hermanos a un lado y concentrarme en mi presente.

Estaba sola en un país que nunca había visitado. Por suerte estudie su geografía antes de llegar, busqué en Internet los lugares y hasta ya había comprado un departamento. Como dije… estaba sola, pero con una gran cuenta bancaria cortesía de mi padre, por lo menos no me dejo sin nada.

En unos pocos minutos el taxi se detuvo enfrente de la dirección que yo le había indicado anteriormente. Le pagué y salí del vehículo. En la puerta del edificio había un gato negro. Lo miré y el devolvió la mirada. En una milésima de segundo huyó como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Ja! Gato tonto como si pudiera ser más rápido que yo. Como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de escapar. Detuve ese pensamiento al darme cuenta de que si tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir dado que yo soy una inútil cazando. Seguí caminando.

Mi departamento se ubicaba exactamente en el tercer piso de un edificio antiguo. Tan antiguo que podías ver las grietas en las paredes.

Llegue a mi nuevo hogar a eso de las ocho y media de la noche… suspire. Mañana tendría que asistir a un instituto. Solo por formalidad, ya que ya sé todo lo que hay que saber en lo que respecta a la educación, sin embargo lo hago para entretenerme en algo.

Abrí la puerta de mi nueva residencia. No era muy grande, pero para una sola persona estaba bien. La sala principal contaba con dos puertas, una era la del baño y la otra, la de mi habitación. Había una cocina con una barra para usar de mesa. Sonreí irónicamente. Como si fuera yo a cocinar.

Deje mis maletas en la sala, mañana ordenaría. Abrí mi bolso y saqué un libro, me fui hacia la habitación y luego me tumbé en mi cama para leer. No tenia sueño. Nunca lo tenía.

Amaneció.

Aun acostada contemplé por la ventana, el amanecer, como no había cortinas, el sol golpeó mi cara, el calor que me brindaba era dulce y chocaba contra mi fría piel de mármol.

Era 22 de noviembre… y era un día muy soleado para ser otoño, por suerte el sol no lastima mi pálida piel, es una ventaja ser de la familia real.

Me levante tranquilamente, no es como si hubiera dormido en la noche pero si estuve acostada leyendo mi libro favorito "Ángeles y demonios" de Dan Brown, me vestí normal, nada que llame la atención, cepille mi cabello y me hice una cola alta, tome mi bolso y salí de mi departamento. Me coloque los auriculares de mi Ipod mientras me dirigía al instituto.

El , era una escuela secundaria que contaba con una gran edificio, cafetería, canchas de tenis, fútbol soccer, rugby, voley, jockey, básquet y béisbol, típica escuela de deportistas… pero eso no era lo malo para mi, lo malo seria el hecho de que entraba un mes después del comienzo de clases, y eso solo significaba una cosa: sería ¨ La Nueva ¨.

Estaba escuchando la canción "what i´ve done" de Linkin Park cuando llegue al edificio.

Para entrar al colegio y pasar desapercibida ingrese por la parte del estacionamiento. Grave error. Me sorprendí al ver tantos autos, algunos DEMASIADO caros. Amo los autos, en eso soy muy buena, tengo una gran habilidad para arreglarlos.

Seguí caminando, pude reconocer un Porshe Turbo, un BMW M3, un Jeep, una Ferrari F430 ¡¡¡un Volvo!!!… cielos!! Estos chicos si que tienen dinero.

Al entrar en el instituto pude ver muchos carteles de ánimos a lo que pensé que sería el equipo de fútbol soccer.

¨ ¡vamos espartanos! ¨

¨ ¡¡TEAM All Star a las finales!! ¨

Y cosas por el estilo eran lo que decoraba el instituto completamente… valla fanatismo… ingrese a la secretaria y espere a que me atendieran. A los pocos minutos apareció una mujer de… diría yo… unos cuarenta y tantos años, su rostro parecía amable, al verme me dirigió una calida sonrisa que le devolví por pura formalidad. Luego de lo ocurrido con mis padres no estaba de ánimo para ser una persona alegre.

-hola cariño ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo con una voz delicada y suave.

-soy Isabella Swan…emmm… me acabo de transferir-respondí al segundo de que ella formulara la pregunta. Solo quería irme de allí lo más rápido posible.

-mmm… Swan… ¡aquí esta!- dijo sacando un sobre, que, seguramente, contenía los horarios de mis clases, aulas, descanso y libros que tendría que comprar. Me lo entregó, y le agradecí al tiempo que me preguntaba de qué país venia ya que mi acento no sonaba muy ingles.

-de Transilvania- le respondí, quería irme de allí, pero… tampoco quería sonar muy maleducada, eso es algo que no soy.

-Woow! ¡¡Transilvania!! Solo falta que me digas que tu padre es Drácula jaja- dijo a modo de broma. Ilusa. Si supiera.

Sin detenerme a contestar su broma, salí de la secretaria y comencé a buscar mi clase.

La mañana pasó tranquila, sin contar el hecho de que todos supieran que era la nueva, como odiaba eso…

La última hora antes del almuerzo era literatura, a mi parecer es una materia divertida. Claro, cuando eres alguien tan torpe como yo, una clase en la cual hablas de libros es muy segura. La profesora, la Sra. Stein, era una mujer que tendría unos cincuenta y tantos, vestía un traje negro, su cabello gris lo mantenía sujeto en un alto moño y su rostro tenia tanto maquillaje que parecía una mascara, a veces me pregunto que tanto fanatismo le ven al maquillaje algunas mujeres y otras veces pienso que soy rara. En fin, en esa hora conocí a una chica que sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre, no es que me importe recordarlo tampoco, solo se que nunca dejo de hablar en el camino a la cafetería. Al ingresar, me quede pasmada, ¡esta es una escuela o un desfile de modas! ¡O es que acaso me encontraba en el set de grabación de una de esas series como Gossip Girl o Greek! Diablos, aquí todos se vestían endemoniadamente bien, no es que me importase pero el hecho de ver a todos así vestidos me hacia culparme por el haberme vestido con mis converse negras viejas, unos jeans negros y una remera de mangas largas blanca con un buzo rosa, aquí era al contrario a los demás institutos, en este lugar realmente resaltas si te vistes normal ¡Dios!

Me senté con esa chica cuyo nombre sigue siendo un misterio para mi olvidadiza mente, y sus amigos –no recordaba sus nombres tampoco- y comenzaron a platicar sobre los torneos de la próxima temporada de verano. Decidí ignóralos. El deporte nunca me llamó la atención. Me entretuve viendo a mi alrededor, había muchas mesas, pero una de ellas estaba vacía completamente a pesar de que había estudiantes comiendo en el suelo, me pareció muy extraño, por lo tanto me dispuse a preguntarle a esta chica que me invitó a su mesa, pero no me dio tiempo ya que de repente todo en alumnado, y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODOS los estudiantes, se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal de la cafetería y dejaron espacio para un pasillo que casualmente terminaba en la mesa vacía.

-que sucede- pregunte a mi compañera de literatura. Ella volteo a verme con una mirada de sorpresa, pero al segundo sonrió y me contesto.

-cierto eres nueva- pareciera que todo el mundo le gusta hacerme sentir peor con eso de ser nueva, realmente odio ser el centro de atención, mas cuando soy tan torpe y podría caerme enfrente de todos- mira la puerta- hice lo que me dijo y a los segundos entraron lo que pensé serian los chicos VIP del instituto, irónicamente todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudirles como si fueran súper estrellas de Hollywood. La chica sin nombre tomo mi brazo y me arrastró hasta el principio de la multitud para verlos mejor.

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunte, ella volteo hacia a mi, luego siguió mirándolos y sonriendo como idiota. Valla perdida de tiempo. Antes de que pudiera irme ella respondió

-el TEAM All Star- la mire esperando a que continuara- son los capitanes de cada deporte que hay aquí, son muy populares- eso ya lo había notado, de todas formas sentía curiosidad por saber que mas tendría para decirme ella –cada unos de ellos ha llevado a su equipo a la victoria desde que están en la secundaria, son líderes natos- dijo con admiración y con lo que creo que fue un poco de envidia.

-ahh… ¿Cómo se llaman?- debía admitirlo la curiosidad me mataba, a simple vistas parecían perfectos, llegue hasta preguntarme si no serian de mi raza pero eso quedo descartado cuando escuche los latidos de sus corazones.

-la primera es Angela Black, capitana del equipo de jockey, tiene 17 años, es la mas dulce- señalo a la muchacha que encabezaba el desfile, su rostro era muy amable, tenia ojos marrones, y su larga cabellera negra llegaba hasta su cintura, vestía una simple remera blanca con cuello alto y mangas largas que le llegaba hasta la cadera, sobre esta llevaba un chaleco marrón. Unas botas de cuero negro y taco aguja le llegaban hasta la rodilla, cubriendo unos jeans negros.

- luego le sigue su hermano, Jacob Black también de 17 años, capitán del equipo de básquet- el chico al igual que su hermana poseía ojos marrones, su cabello corto hasta la nuca era de color negro, llevaba el flequillo solo en los costados de su rostro, el cual parecía muy infantil pero maduro a la vez. Era delgado pero con musculatura y debería de medir un metro setenta. Vestía una campera blanca con dibujos tribales en negro, unas adidas blancas con negro y un jean azul gastado. Sigo insistiendo estos chicos vestían muy bien! Jacob venía hablando con otro chico.

-ese chico es Ben Cheney, capitán del equipo de béisbol, tiene 18 años- era un moreno muy guapo de ojos marrones, su cabello caía desordenadamente por su rostro y le llegaba hasta sus hombros, mientras caminaba mantenía un gran sonrisa en su rostro, tenia la misma altura que Jacob y vestía un jean azul holgado con una camisa blanca de mangas largas enrolladas hasta los codos que cubría a una camiseta del mismo color de la camisa, esta se le cernía a su torso marcando sus abdominales. Estoy segura de que si pudiera sonrojarme ya lo habría echo, a veces el ser como yo tiene sus ventajas.

Seguí mirando a los que pasaban, luego venía una chica rubia de la mano de un chico muy musculoso, mire a mi compañera esperando a que me explicara quienes eran ellos.

-esos son Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarthy, ambos de 18 años, capitanes de voley y rugby respectivamente, son la pareja de oro- puede entender el por que de eso, se veían muy bien juntos, como la bella y la bestia, aunque de bestia el chico no tenia nada, al igual que todos era muy guapo. Ambos tenían ojos azules, ella llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda y el corto al raz de su cabeza. ¡Su ropa realmente era bonita! Ella llevaba una falda hasta la mitad del muslo rosada con tablas, unas botas blancas, una remera de mangas cortas blanca y con un saco negro de igual corte en las mangas, con capucha y largo hasta las rodillas. El poseía unos jeans rectos blancos con una remera negra de mangas cortas que parecía un talle mas chico que el que debería usar, logrando así marcar sus pectorales, y sobre ella una campera blanca con capucha.

- OH si que son populares- me limite a decir mientras ellos se sentaban en sus sillas y comenzaban a platicar.

-si y no solo son buenos es deporte, también son guapos, buenos en las materias y muy adinerados… Dios SON PERFECTOS como los envidio – solo pude sonreír ante ese comentario.

-porque no se vuelven a sentar todos- le pregunte mientras observaba a mi alrededor. Ella señalo la puerta y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Entraba junto con una chica, ambos hermosos, sus pieles eran pálidas aunque yo podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, eso me hizo relajarme un poco, por lo menos no tendría problemas con los de mi especie aquí.

Ambos caminaban con seguridad, mirando al frente sin detenerse por nada ni nadie.

-y por último ellos son los hermanos Masen Cullen- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de la chica a mi lado, pero deje que continuara- ella es Alice y el es Edward, ambos de 17 años, capitanes de los equipos de tenis y fútbol soccer- me entretuve mirándolos mientras avanzaban por el pasillo improvisado que los estudiantes habían creado. Los ojos de ambos eran de un color dorado. La chica llevaba su cabello negro corto y su flequillo caía del lado izquierdo y el lo tenía de un color cobrizo y parecía imposible de peinar. Ella vestía un vestido a cuadrille color beige, negro y blanco sin tirantes que venía con una camisa cosida, la falda le llegaba justo a la mitad del muslo con unas botas negras de tacón bajo a juego. Sobre su vestido tenia un buzo a rayas azul con blanco que le llegaba por debajo del busto y le caía por un hombro. El en cambio llevaba un pantalón negro recto con unas zapatillas deportivas negras, una remera de mangas largas de color azul con una campera de mangas cortas negra.

De pronto ocurrió algo que no esperaba, la chica llamada Alice volteo a verme, solo fue por un segundo pero sentí como si me estudiara y por un momento pensé que sabía lo que era.

Nerviosa salí de la cafetería como alma que se lleva el diablo. Fui a mi casillero, me senté contra el y me dispuse a respirar despacio, no es que lo necesitara pero lo había adquirido como una costumbre. Me entretuve pensando en ese chico. Muy guapo, debo decir. Me hubiera gustado verlo sonreír, pero la mirada que me dio su hermana me hizo recapacitar eso. O era muy sobre protectora o me advertía que no me acercara a ellos. Como si sintiera asco de mí.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos volvieron a ese chico. Si mi corazón fuera lo suficientemente humano, habría latido con mucha fuerza que parecería que sería capaz de salirse de mi pecho. Nunca antes me había fijado en hombres. Simplemente no me interesaban por el momento. Me sentía como una adolescente. Y la verdad es que de joven no tengo nada. Pero… ¿Qué tenía ese chico que me ponía los nervios de punta? ¿Acaso su sangre cantaba para mí?

Imposible.

Mi cuerpo se tensó violentamente y mis ojos se desorbitaron por unos segundos. Me abracé a mi misma en un intento desesperado de calmarme. El solo hecho de pensar en la sangre me puso alerta. No quería saber que sucedería si veía ese líquido espeso. Ya era suficiente tortura poder olerla como para verla frente a mí. Rogué al cielo que nadie se lastimara cerca de mí.

Después de media hora sonó el timbre. Debía ir a clase, me levante del suelo al tiempo que los pasillos se llenaban de gente. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al aula 205. Biología.

Caminé lentamente como si fuera a mi fusilamiento, no sabía por que, pero sentía como si así fuera. Al llegar todos hablaban. Me ignoraban. Bien, punto a mi favor. Seguí caminando hasta pararme frente al profesor. Cuando me indicó donde sentarme, me dirigí allí. De acuerdo alguien allí arriba me odiaba y me mando una gran dosis de mala suerte. Mi compañera era Alice Masen Cullen. Allie para los amigos, claro que no me incluyo en esa clasificación. Me senté sin mirarla pero aun podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en mi cuello. Sonrío.

Ya había empezado la clase.

En ese momento desee nunca haber pisado esa aula.

Tendríamos que hacernos exámenes de sangre, ahí mismo. Nunca debí tentar a mi suerte. Dejaron dos bisturís y dos papeles para colocar la sangre, sobre la mesa. Me quise morir –si pudiera-. Sangre a mí alrededor, eso no era nada bueno.

Uno de los bisturís desapareció de la mesa, lo siguiente que vi fue a Alice cortarse el dedo dejando salir una mínima cantidad de sangre. Volteo a verme. Sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te atrae mi sangre?- sentía que perdía el control de mí misma, pude ver que ella acercaba su dedo a mi rostro.

Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando movió sus labios diciendo con mímica lo que yo era.

Vampiro.

Luego todo se volvió negro.


	3. TEAM All Star

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... la historia es mia**

**Gracias por lo reviews!!!**

**capitulo dedicado a **

**terra2012**

**polgara dream**

**ale-cullen4**

**valeriuscullen**

**A leer!!  
**

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

TEAM All Star

_"Lo que hacemos en la __vida__ tiene su eco en la eternidad"_

-por fin llegamos…- dijo mi hermano, abriendo la puerta de la casa. Habíamos llegado de nuestra misión, Hace solo unos minutos. Todo estaba en silencio, anunciándonos que los demás estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Subí a la mía. Estire mis brazos y oí el crujir de mis huesos. Me relaje, necesitaba un baño, pero estaba muy cansada como para bañarme. Mañana lo haré, pensé. Con ese pensamiento me tire en mi cama y los pocos segundos me dormí.

_-espera hermano!!! – le gritaba pero el seguía sin detenerse._

_-vamos Allie! Solo unos metros mas!! Tú puedes- me decía cuando tomaba mi mano y seguía corriendo mientras reía. _

_Su risa se corto abruptamente_

_Y como no. Llamas. Lo único que se veía. Nuestra casa cubierta por ellas, se albaza entre el bosque que la rodeaba. A pesar de las llamas, se mantenía en pie. Solemne. Corrimos hacia ella. Buscando a nuestra familia. Padres. Hermanos. Tíos. _

_Nada_

_No estaban. Vivos por los menos. Cerca del bosque, sus cuerpos descansaban, como si durmieran. Sus cuellos. Dos diminutas marcas. Pruebas irrefutables de lo que causo sus muertes. Vampiros._

_A pesar de tener solo siete años, sabíamos que había sucedido. Nuestra familia nos educo para seguir con el negocio familiar, por lo tanto habíamos aprendido a ser fuertes y tragarnos nuestro llanto. Sin embargo nunca nos prepararon para esto, y las lagrimas, eran rebeldes y caían por nuestros rostros dejando surcos salados en nuestras mejillas._

_No gritamos. Nuestra voz no se escucharía en medio del bosque. Lo sabíamos muy bien._

_Y ahí los vimos._

_Estaban sobre las copas de los árboles. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como fuego. Hambrientos. Sedientos de sangre. Odio. Burla. Poder. _

_Sin embargo, nosotros nunca apartamos la mirada de ellos. Sin darles la espalda. Mis manos apretaban el suéter de mi hermano. Su mano, temblaba de impotencia. Por que éramos débiles, no podíamos hacer nada. Me abrazo para que no los viera. El seguía con la mirada fija en ellos. Lleno de rencor._

_Se fueron. Sus risas se desvanecían a medida que se alejaban del lugar. El mismo infierno._

_Oí pasos. Uno de ellos. Alto, piel blanca y de mármol, hermoso, cabello corto y oscuro. Ojos rojos. Y una sonrisa repulsiva, para mi gusto._

_-vaya creí que estaban todos… que raro… pero bueno… no tardare mucho…- se abalanzo hacia nosotros._

_Dolor. Ardía. Como si nos quemaran. El dolor se expandió desde el cuello hasta el resto del cuerpo. _

_Después... silencio. El dolor desaparecía… puede abrir mis ojos… un ángel. Rubio. Sonrisa dulce. Le devolví la sonrisa._

_-merci beaucoup- atine a decir… el sueño me vencía. Hable en mi idioma natal. Fue el primero que me vino a la cabeza. Mi mente era como gelatina como para hablar en ingles._

_-no hay por que darlas- el me entendía y aun así contestaba en ingles._

_-vous êtes comme ils- eso era verdad, era igual a ellos. Su piel era fría. Aunque sus ojos eran dorados. _

_-si así es… pero soy bueno-_

_-pourquoi?-_

_-no lo se… descansa- mi hermano ¿Dónde estaba? __Le pregunte_

_-mon frère ... où est-il?- _

_-a mi lado… no te preocupes…-_

_Como el había dicho, Mi hermano estaba a su lado, inconsciente_

_Cerré mis ojos… quería dormir…_

Otra vez ese sueño…

Un lenguetazo…

Dos lenguetazos…

-esta bien Mick para ya, estoy despierta- acaricie su cabeza mientras abrís mis ojos y observaba como movía su cola muy alegre. Me incorpore en mi cama, estirándome, alargue mi brazo buscando mi celular en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a mi cama. Mire la hora. 6:45… mi alarma viviente vino a despertarme temprano. Como siempre. Mi hermoso Golden Retriever color dorado, de seis años, cuyo nombre completo es Mick Jagger –en honor al cantante de los Rolling Stones- es mi amigo de toda la vida. Subió a mi cama y lamió mi rostro otra vez, despertándome por completo. Reí ante eso. Lo abracé muy fuerte y bese su cabeza

-buenos días para ti también Mick- y me ladró como respuesta.

Tome la ducha que no tome ayer a la noche. Realmente estaba muy cansada. Viajar hasta Port Angeles, solo para ir a un bar, matar a un Vampiro y volver. Todo en la madrugada. Sin contar el hecho de que al día siguiente teníamos clases, resultaba muy agotador. Pero bueno, yo elegí esta vida.

Me peiné, vestí, tome mi bolso y baje a desayunar. Al bajar por las escaleras, el aroma de los panqueques con Dulce De Leche que Angela siempre prepara, golpeó mi adormilada cara. Mick bajaba a mi lado. Nunca me dejaba sola, y siempre iba con Jasper a la salida del Instituto, solo para correr ansiosamente hacia mí, esperando que lo mime.

Llegue al comedor y me senté, Mick se sentó el la silla a mi derecha. Sobre la mesa se hallaban los panqueques que Ann había preparado.

En ese instante llego Rose con Emmett, los salude y se sentaron frente a mí, luego llegaron los demás: Jacob, mi hermano Edward y Ben. Edward con su rostro adormilado. Reí por eso. Por suerte no era la única que estaba con sueño.

De la cocina salió Angela con una bandeja con vasos con jugo recién exprimidos de naranja. Mi estomago rugió. Realmente estaba muy hambrienta.

Luego entraron Seth y Mike corriendo, ambos nos saludaron alegres y se sentaron al lado de Mick. Ambos tenían cinco años. Seth tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos y su cabello marrón revuelto y corto. Simplemente adorable. Mike, en cambio era rubio de ojos azules. Siempre le decía que cuando sea grande será todo un play boy.

Luego llego Esme junto con Carlisle. El tenía treinta y cuarto años. Ella tenía veintinueve años y con un brazo sostenía a Reneesme, una bebe muy hermosa de tres meses y con la mano izquierda sostenía suavemente la mano de Reneé una nena de cuatro años muy revoltosa.

Nos saludamos y comenzamos a desayunar. La comida paso entre bromas por parte de los adolescentes. Me incluyo claro entre ellos. Jasper no vino al desayuno. Seguramente estaría viajando en este momento y lo veríamos a la salida de clases. Por esta semana no habría entrenamiento. Así que teníamos las tardes libres.

Luego nos despedimos de los mayores y los niños, nos dirigimos a nuestros coches. Y debo admitir que si bien Jasper tiene un hermoso Chevrolet Camaro negro, yo no me quejo de mi adorado Porche de color amarillo. Junto con Mick, ese auto es mi vida.

Claro que los demás no se quedan atrás con los autos.

Un Volvo – mi hermano -

Un BMW descapotable – Rose -

Un Jeep Wrangler – Emmett -

Un Alfa Romeo Brera - Ben -

Una Ferrari F430 - Jacob -

Un Mercedes – Carlisle y Esme –

Se que son ostentosos pero son los mejores autos. La velocidad me brinda una gran cantidad de adrenalina. Me despedí de Mick y partimos rumbo a la escuela. Se rumoreaba que hoy llegaría una nueva estudiante. Si era buena en deporte seguro entraría al equipo de tenis, voley o jockey. Los únicos deportes femeninos que había en nuestra secundaria.

Caminamos por los pasillos, todos nos saludaban, ser populares no es lo mejor pero es divertido. De todas formas, con mi hermano lo podríamos ser por toda la vida.

Creo que comenzaré a odiar los lunes…

No se porque, pero hoy pareciera que los profesores se empeñaron en ser aburridos al cien por ciento. Y ya me estaba hartando. Gracias a mi hermano no le arranque la cabeza a algún profesor. No soy temperamental pero si algo me desespera, puedo ser capaz de romper algo. Solo quería llegar al almuerzo. Tenía mucha hambre y quería relajarme. Por desgracia no tendría a mí amado tenis para descargar emociones, así que tendría que esperar a que nos llamaran para alguna misión. Esperaba que fuera pronto.

Faltaba media hora para el almuerzo. Pareciera que El reloj, en vez de avanzar, retrocedía. Me puse a pensar sobre el tenis… ah… mi amado tenis… lo juego desde hace… ya ni me acuerdo… pero según los directivos, soy muy buena. En realidad el tenis se asemeja a la caza. Golpeas la pelota, esta vuelve y uno debe buscarla. Es como un ataque cuando la golpeas, es como si te defendieras. Quizás por eso soy tan buena.

Sonó el timbre. Salimos hacía los pasillos y nos encontramos todos. Fuimos juntos hacia la cafetería. Seguro que tendríamos que caminara a través de los alumnos mientras estos nos felicitaban. Tampoco es que fuéramos geniales. Seguro lo hacían para que habláramos con ellos.

-¿lista hermanita para la alfombra roja de Hollywood?-

-si por supuesto.- mi hermano siempre me hace reír con sus chistes.

Cuando caminamos hacía nuestra mesa en el almuerzo, y la vi, supe lo que era solo con observarla por un segundo. Un vampiro. Luego desapareció.

-¿un vampiro dices?- pregunto Angela preocupada. A pesar de convivir con Jasper, todavía tiene miedo de los demás vampiros. Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí.

Fue una noche de mayo… en Venecia. Nos informaron que unos vampiros habían secuestrado a unos habitantes de la zona. Planeaban utilizarlos como fuente de alimento permanente. Junto con Jazz y mi hermano, nos infiltramos en su guarida. Ellos los distraerían y yo salvaría a los que pudiera. Había comprendido, ya hace mucho tiempo, que no es posible salvar a todos. De todas formas lo intentaría. Cuando llegue al salón donde estaban los humanos, me petrifique. A lo largo de mi vida había visto muchas cosas, pero esto me revolvió el estomago. Me obligué a no vomitar. El lugar era de color blanco. Muy grande. Infinitas hileras de camillas se alzaban a lo largo de la habitación. Las personas estaban conectadas a maquinas que les extraían la sangre. Estaban pálidas. No estaban vivas. Las mantenían en un estado en el cual obligan a corazón a latir, pero la persona ya no vive.

Caminé por el lugar con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien con viva. Aunque sea una sola persona.

Entonces los vi. Sus pieles eran las únicaa que parecían cálidas. Me acerqué sigilosamente. No quería asustarlos. _Si estaban vivos_, me recordé.

Me pare entre las dos camillas. Eran jóvenes. No tendrían más de doce o trece años. Acaricié el rostro de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos. Reflejaban pánico.

- Non voglio gridare a voi non danno –"no grites no te haré daño" le dije. En mis años había aprendido varios idiomas… el ingles, español, mi francés, italiano y un poco de alemán.

- Chi siete? – "quien eres" me preguntó.

- un amico... non ti preoccupare... tutto andrà bene...-"una amiga… no te preocupes… todo estará bien…" miro al chico a su lado.

- Mio fratello – _con que era su hermano_. Pensé - Ok? E 'questa vita?- "¿esta bien? ¿Esta vivo?" sus ojos comenzaron a llenárseles de lagrimas.

- se. Non piangere. è venuto a salvare. -"si. Esta vivo. No llores. vinimos a salvarlos "

-Puoi disegnare? No. Vai via. Prima di venire anche per voi. Ma per ottenere il mio fratello.- "¿te sacaremos? No. Vete. Antes de que vengan también por ti. Pero llévate a mi hermano."

- no. Non lasciare. E 'la mia missione a salvarli. E ho sempre consegnare. Sono anche molto forte ed i miei amici stanno uccidendo i vampiri -"no. No te dejaré. Es mi misión salvarlos. Y yo siempre cumplo. Además soy muy fuerte y mis amigos están acabando con los vampiros" la ayudé a levantarse.

- non abbiamo nessun posto dove andare. La nostra famiglia ...-"no tenemos lugar a donde ir. Nuestra familia…"

- shh...possono venire con noi. Ma non si preoccupi. Potrai disegnare voi e il vostro fratello qui.-"shh… pueden venir con nosotros. Pero ahora no te preocupes. Te sacaremos a ti y a tu hermano de este lugar."

Me concentre en la conversación. Siempre recuerdo como nos conocimos todos.

-no te preocupes Ann, no dejaremos que algo les suceda a ustedes ¿verdad hermano?-

-…-

-¿hermano?-

-¿eh? Ah! Si, si eso.-

-¿estabas pensando en ella?- lo dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿en quien?- mi miró.

-Edward Masen Cullen… te conozco… ¡estabas pensando en la chupasangre!-

-no le digas así Allie…-

-no importa…- lo ignoré- bien ¡a comer!

-¡SI!- grito Emmett muy feliz. A su lado, Rosalie solo Rió.

Mientras comía un tostado, quise distraerme. Comencé a acordarme de cómo nos conocimos todos.

Hace siete años. Ben y Carlisle. Cuando viajábamos con Jazz y Edward, por Estados Unidos, hubo un derrumbe en Oklahoma. Muchos muertos y cientos de heridos. Un festín para los vampiros. Pudimos salvarlos a ellos dos. Al principio les había costado entender lo que había sucedido. Con el tiempo se acostumbraron a nuestra vida. Luego salvamos a Ann y Jake. Había noches en las que ella se despertaba gritando. No recuerda lo que le hicieron, su cerebro bloqueó esos recuerdos tan traumantes. Sin embargo, lo que sea que le hallan hecho dejo grandes secuelas.

Hace dos años, conocimos a Rosalie, Emmett, Renné y Mike. Victimas de un incendio en Alemania. Recuerdo que cuando entramos al refugio en el cual, los habitantes se habían escondido, los vampiros habían atacado. Logramos salvar a la mayoría pero solo ellos se quedaron con nosotros. La primer semana ninguno hablo con nosotros, simplemente asentían en silencio. Estaban en un estado de shock total. Cuando estaba curando la herida del brazo izquierdo de Rose, ella me miró y hablo en alemán.

-Danke – "gracias"

-gern geschehen -"de nada"

- Sie sind wie Engel-"ustedes son como Ángeles"

-heh? Engel? Ich glaube nicht, dass so...- "¿heh? ¿angeles? No lo creo…"

- Licht den Weg-"iluminan el camino"

Y me sonrió. Desde ese entonces, junto con Angela y ella somos muy amigas. Creo que nuestro encuentro no fue casual. Estaba predestinado.

Dos meses después conocimos a Esme y a su hijo Seth. Ella es como una madre para nosotros.

El timbre sonó. Me despedí de los demás y me dirigí al salón 205. Biología. Y la vi. El profesor la sentó a mi lado. Sería mi compañera. La observé mientras esquivaba mi mirada. Sonreí, porque sabía que tendríamos que hacer un examen de sangre. Bien me iba a enterar de cuanto era su autocontrol.

Lo que no espere fue lo que paso luego de colocarle mi dedo a su rostro, esperaba que me atacara así podría matarla pero… ¿¡que clase de vampiro en su sano juicio se desmaya al ver sangre!? Dios esa chica si era rara.

Usando la vieja excusa de ¨ la llevaré a la enfermería ¨ la saque del aula, cuando no hubo nadie a la vida comencé a arrastrarla solo llevando su brazo. Poco me importaba tratarla bien. Era un chupasangre y hasta que no supiera que era lo que se trajera en manos no le tendría confianza. Mientras caminaba hacia la azotea mande mensajes de textos al TEAM All Star para encontrarnos enseguida. Es fácil salir del aula cuando eres el capitán. Solo basta con que uno salga al "baño" y luego busque a los otros para una (falsa) reunión de emergencia del comité.

Al llegar, todos estaban ahí esperando. Mi hermano fue el que se acercó con su típica mirada de reproche

-no es necesario que la trates así- me dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba suavemente contra la pared. Como si me importara.

-ja ja ja que gracioso hermano, por favor es un vampiro. ¿Por qué tratarla con delicadeza cuando no la merece?-

-por pura cortesía ¿no te parece?- me dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro. Tonto enamoradizo.

-! par l'amour de dieu ¡ il est un vampire- " por el amor de dios es un vampiro!" exclamé en francés.

-est un être vivant. traiter comme- "es un ser vivo. Trátalo como tal" me dijo. No le hice caso.

-a todo esto porque esta inconsciente- pregunto Ann mientras se acercaba con cautela. Les conté la historia. Luego todos estallamos en risas por lo absurdo de tema, es decir, como es posible que un vampiro que se alimenta de sangre, se desmaye al olerla. Esta chica era extraña

-no le veo la gracia- comento mi hermano a lado de la nueva.

-nunca la vez. Enserio hermano esto es muy raro.- mientras recuperaba el aliento, la chica vampiro despertó.

Nos observó a todos y luego se pegó a la pared nerviosa.

-hola, eres Isabella Swan ¿cierto?- hablo mi hermano. Realmente esta interesado en ella.

-solo Bella…- contestó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Edward se acercó un poco más. Decidí intervenir antes de que la chica sufriera un ataqué de vergüenza o algo por el estilo.

-tranquilo Romeo, tu Julieta no irá a ninguna parte- lo separé de ella- todavía tiene que respondernos unas preguntas. Entonces… dime algo ¿que haces aquí vampiro?-

Me miro sorprendida por unos instantes pero luego suspiro

-supongo que no tengo otra opción-

-no no la tienes- conteste sonriendo

* * *

¿y les gusto?

en esta historia alice es un poco más rebelde. un poco de OC

amo la escena de cuando hablan en otro idioma.

si hay algo que no entiendan me pueden agregar al msn o dejar un lindo Review que no mata a nadie ... creo O.o XDXD

BYeBye!!


	4. Línea de sangre

**gracias por los reviews!!!**

CAPITULO 3

Línea de sangre:

"Empieza cada día como si tú lo inventaras"

…

-tranquilo Romeo, tu Julieta no irá a ninguna parte- lo separé de ella- todavía tiene que respondernos unas preguntas. Entonces… dime algo ¿que haces aquí vampiro?-

Me miro sorprendida por unos instantes pero luego suspiro

-supongo que no tengo otra opción-

-no no la tienes- conteste sonriendo

-bien, soy un vampiro-

-¿algo que no sepamos?- contesto Rosalie mientras Emmett soltaba una carcajada

-chicos- rayos mi hermano si que es sobre protector.-sigue Bella-

-gracias… bien emmm no se… creo que es mejor si me preguntan-

-en ese caso- me senté frente a ella- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- sentí como todos se acercaban.

-mi familia me desheredo-

-¿Cómo y porque?- dijo Jacob

-se que sonara extraño y hasta gracioso, pero la sangre humana me provoca nauseas.- todos conteníamos la risa- además no soy como mis hermanos.

-explícate-

-no se cazar, me caigo con facilidad, soy un desastre en deporte, mis notas no son lo mejor y por si fuera poco me desmayo al ver sangre humana- bueno esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estábamos prácticamente tirados en el suelo muriéndonos de la risa. Algunos golpeando el suelo de la terraza. Bella nos miraba con vergüenza y Edward contenía como podía una risa.

-bi-bien jajaja es-espeera… ense-seri-rio jajaja de donde jaja vi-vienes jajaja- admitámoslo, un vampiro incapaz de beber sangre humana es raro y cómico.

-no creo que sea tan malo. Digo bien para los vampiros es raro que no bebas sangre pero me parece exagerado que te deshereden- ay mi hermano el caballero con armadura andante.- ¿acaso tu familia es tan importante?- a pesar de estarme riendo pude ver como la chica tensaba sus músculos ¿Qué sucedía?

-bu-bueno… mi familia es la primer casa señorial… la casa Tudor- a pesar de que lo dijo en un susurro muy bajo todos pararon de reír y se alejaron con mucha rapidez de ella con miedo. Yo permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar y mi hermano se escondió detrás de mí como protegiéndose, pero se… que lo hizo solo para que no salte sobre ella, por el simple hecho de que tomó mis brazos y los colocó en mi espalda.

-¿Tudor? bromeas- hablo luego de cinco minutos Angela, su voz temblaba.

-es la verdad-me levante y me solté de mi agarre

-eso tendría sentido, ¿Por qué más sino? Si fueras de una familia de sangre simple, no te hubieran expulsado. Y también explicaría el hecho de que tus ojos sean marrones, solo las casas de la familia real, cuando no están sedientos, tienen los ojos de color marrón. Resultas ser una vergüenza para la Realeza. Te salvas por ser de Tudor, si fueras una Romanov…-

-hermana…-

-no, ella debe saber.- conteste rápidamente. Volví a mirarla- ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

-trescientos dos- me miró con cautela.

-ya veo… entonces seguro sabes las historias de los cazadores del siglo XIX-

-hum… si, no recuerdo quienes eran, pero se lo que les paso.- pensó sus palabras- la casa Romanov los mató porque según ellos, habían matado a uno de la casa Lancaster ¿no es así?-

-bien. Se nota que sabes. Pero… ellos no contaron con algo-

-¿heh?-

Comencé a caminar en línea recta como si estuviera desfilando para ella.

-la familia de cazadores. Los Masen Cullen- se todo su cuerpo se tensó.-si, así es, nuestra familia.

-pero eso fue hace ciento ocho años no puede ser tu familia-

-Los Romanov mataron a todos. Excepto por dos jóvenes. En el momento en que un vampiro nos mordió llego otro de ellos y lo mató.

-Jasper- dijo mi hermano

-Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de tener en la sangre el veneno de los vampiros, nuestro cuerpo no se trasformó. Simplemente cambio un poco.- me plante frente a ella.- teníamos solo cuatro años. Luego dejamos de envejecer. Nuestras heridas se sanaban solas, no tan rápido como a ustedes, pero lo hacían. Teníamos velocidad, inteligencia, fuerza y resistencia. Tal como un vampiro de verdad.-

-mitad vampiro…-

-…y mitad humano- termine por ella.-y como tales, debemos alimentarnos, dormir. No nos afecta la luz del sol. Nuestra piel es cálida y nuestro corazón late. Somos una raza superior- lo último lo dije a modo de alarde.

-increíble.-

-decidimos que continuaríamos con el negocio familiar. Nuestro objetivo no es la casa real, solo los vampiros que se creen superiores y matan a humanos sin considerar que pueden revelar su identidad. Si eso ocurriera… se originaria aun gran caos, no solo aquí, sino en el mundo entero. Vampiros, seres de obras literarias. Reales ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara la gente?-

-caos total… pero ¿Por qué me lo dicen a mi?-

-te advertimos- interrumpió Emmett –para que no cometas ninguna estupidez… aunque… por lo que nos contaste, no creo que resultes ser una carga para nosotros ¿verdad Allie?-

-tienes razón. Bien volvamos a clases. De todas formas quedas advertida Tudor. Cero muertes.- me di la vuelta. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida, Bella se levantó y nos llamo

-esperen-

-¿Qué sucede Tudor?-

-quisiera… bien yo…pues… amm… creo que…-

-tic tac el tiempo pasa y no entiendo tus murmullos Vampiro- me estaba exasperando su actitud.

-lo siento, bien quería que…- guardo silencio por unos instantes- bueno… yo…

-¿Qué, DIABLOS QUE QUIERES?- de acuerdo me saca de quicio.

-¡¡SER CAZADORA!!- imaginen nuestras caras de asombro.

-…-

-y ¿bien que les parece?- su rostro reflejaba esperanza.

-interpreta mi silencio Tudor-

-¿es un no?-

-¿para que quieres ser cazadora?- me acerqué a ella -¿de que serviría?-

-ya que no tolero la sangre, mi familia no me reconoce y no tengo nada por lo que pelear… creo que si fuera cazadora… tal vez… y solo tal vez… podría formar parte de algo… quiero ayudar… se que puedo- trató de sonar fuerte pero sus nervios solo lograron que lo dijera como una suplica. Trate de pensarlo. Nos convenía tenerla con nosotros, seguro sabría muchas cosas de la Casa Real. Pero… y si era una trampa… no podía arriesgar la familia por un capricho de nuestro enemigo.

-¿hermana, que decides?- Edward se oía ansioso.

-bien. Si te dijera que no, tendría que soportar el rostro de mi hermano con una expresión de perrito degollado. De acuerdo, pero –miré a mi hermano- si hace algo es tu culpa. Cargas con la responsabilidad de mantener segura a la familia, Edward.-

-¡cuenta con ello hermanita!- parecía un niño de dos años al que le regalaron un dulce. ¿Habrá sido amor a primera vista? Rose y Ann se veían alegres. Se acercaron a Bella y la abrazaron.

-bienvenida a la familia – le dijeron.

-bien a la salida esperaremos a Jazz e iremos a buscar tus cosas.-

Todos bajamos las escaleras. Fuimos con Bella a la enfermería, conseguimos un certificado y luego fuimos al salón. Le expliqué al profesor lo ocurrido y nos dejo salir. Nos dirigimos hacia la azotea de nuevo. Me senté contra la pared a disfrutar del silencio y el aire que golpeaba mi rostro.

-humm… Srta. Alice- adiós precioso silencio.

-Allie…-

-¿heh?-

-no me gusta mi nombre… dime Allie-

-OK…-

-¿y bien? ¿Qué querías?-

-¡ah!... yo me preguntaba… si había alguna posibilidad de que me enseñaras algo… ahora… sobre ser cazadora… si tú quieres claro…-

-no, no quiero…- guardo silencio… por fin cinco minutos de paz…

-pero-_¡demonios! ¿No conoce la palabra silencio?-_ ¿Por qué no?- _no, no la debe conocer._

-eres insistente-

-solo cuando quiero algo-

-bien…- me levante- ¿Qué te enseño?

-no se… ¿Qué piensas tú?-

-¿Qué tal una pelea?- bien, por lo menos podría darle una paliza…

-¡claro! Aunque no se pelear…-

-solo defiéndete…-

-¡si!-

No es necesario explicar lo que sucedió. Digamos simplemente que ella terminó en el suelo. Su piel era dura y fría al contacto, pero en mi estado de mitad vampiro, golpear esa piel no significa daño alguno para mi persona.

Le tendí la mano que acepto con gusto.

-bien… deberemos enseñarte defensa-

-creo que si- ambas reímos

¡Las clases por fin terminaron!

No me creía capaz. Pensé que no llegaría al último período. No es que estuviera en la última clase, claro que no. Pero escuchar hablar a Bella por una hora, realmente me saca de quicio. Generalmente soy alguien alegre e incluso infantil, pero hay momentos en los que me gusta el silencio. Y creo Bella no lo entendió.

A mi mente vienen imágenes sobre cuando llegué a mi límite de tolerancia y comencé a gritarle en francés.

_Estuvo hablando por más de veinte minutos seguidos. Ya no la soportaba más_

_-entonces me tropecé y caí cuesta abajo. __Pensab…-_

_- et de vous taire? Je vous nerveux. J'ai demandé une minute de silence. Un! Mais non! La jeune fille ne peut pas rester silencieux. Dieu. J'ai vraiment du désespoir. Je suis quelqu'un avec beaucoup de patience. __Mais si vous passer de moi. -"ya cállate ¿quieres? Me pones nerviosa. Solo te pedí un minuto de silencio. ¡Uno! ¡Pero no! La señorita no puede permanecer en silencio. Dios. Realmente me desesperas. Soy alguien con mucha paciencia. Pero tu si que me superas." Le grite. Después de unos segundos, volvió a hablar._

_-¿sabes?-_

_-Que voulez-vous?-"¿Qué quieres?"_

_-no se hablar francés-_

_Grité. Muy fuerte._

Nos encontramos en los casilleros del ala Sur y salimos todos juntos. Me acerqué a mi hermano. Ya me había calmado. Le susurré un "me debes una" en su oído. No lo comprendió. De todas formas ya me las pagaría.

Edward tomo por los hombros a Bella para que no sospecharan el porque tan repentino acercamiento de la nueva para con nosotros, sin que hubiera algún ligue de por medio. Pero creo mi hermano no lo fingía. Si que se enamora rápido.

Al salir todos nos miraban. _Como siempre_ pensé. Era extraño no ser el centro de atención cuando sobresales en todo, me gustaría saber que se siente ser alguien normal. Pero no creo que eso alguna vez pase y no me arrepiento de ello. Me acostumbre a vivir así. Solo esperemos que la pequeño vampiro también lo haga.

Nos dirigíamos a los autos, cuando pude ver a Jasper. Estaba apoyado en su Camaro mientras muchas chicas suspiraban por el. Aunque claro nadie lo tocaba, tampoco le hablaba, ya que era "propiedad de Alice Masen Cullen". Mentira. Solo otra fachada. Aunque sé que a el le agradaba esa mentira, realmente no entiendo que tanta fascinación tiene ese vampiro conmigo. Me abrazó por la cintura y me beso la frente.

- ¿Cómo esta la flor mas bella del jardín? ¿El sol de mis días? ¿La estrella que ilumina mi firmamento? – pude oír como muchas chicas chillaban, pues sus novios nunca les hablaban de esa manera. Otras se lo reclamaban en sus caras. Ellos simplemente se dedicaban a mandarle miradas de odio a Noah y murmuraban "aguafiestas" "idiota" "casanova" y cosas por el estilo. Reí internamente.

-hola Jazz- respondí simplemente. No éramos ninguna pareja como para hablar como tontos y por más que fingiéramos no voy a comportarme con tal. El amor te vuelve idiota y yo no estaba enamorada.

-rompes mis sentimientos amor…- hizo un puchero- ¿no podrías fingir un poco de cariño?-

-tú lo haces por los dos-

-sabes que no finjo… voy enserio contigo-

-si como sea… ¿y Mick?- soltó un bufido que ignoré. Hay que aceptarlo, Jasper es un rompe corazones muy guapo. Rubio de ojos dorados, cabello desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, flequillo hacia la derecha. Sonrisa seductora. Piel pálida y dura como el mismo marfil. Cuerpo escultural con músculos definidos, sin llegar al extremo de físico culturista. Simplemente perfecto. Y a mi no me interesaba.

-esta en el auto- golpeo la ventanilla y luego la bajo. Mick se asomó y ladró. Le acaricie su cabeza mientras Jasper me seguía tomando por la cintura. Se negaba a soltarme. Y sin embargo… no me molestaba. Claro que eso es un secreto que planeo llevarme a la tumba. Si es que muero algún día.

-hola hermoso, ¿Jazz te trato mal?- se que no lo haría pero me gustaba molestarlo.

-nunca me atrevería hacerle algo a nuestro pequeño bebe, cariño- susurró Jasper en mi oído.

-¿bebe?-

-si. Pienso que somos una pequeña familia y Mick es nuestro hijo- me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas al momento en que todas suspiraban.

- de acuerdo galán vamonos- Bella y mi hermano se acercaban riendo.

-¿nuevo familiar?-

-te explico en el auto- subí con el y Mick. Le di las llaves de mi Porche a Ann y esperamos a que mi hermano nos guíe hacía la casa de Bella.

Luego de buscar las cosas de Bella, las cuales no eran muchas, nos encaminamos a casa. Le conté a Jasper lo ocurrido en la azotea junto con Bella. Soltó una carcajada.

Íbamos escuchando "Dance With Me Tonight" de Hugh Grant. Una de las canciones que canta en la película "letra y música". Mientras manejaba, Jasper me cantaba.

It's been so long  
Since I've known right from wrong  
Got no job, sometimes I just sit down and sob  
Wondering if anything will go right  
Or will you dance with me tonight

When the sun departs  
I feel a hole down in my heart  
Put on some shoes  
Come down here and listen to the blues  
Wondering if anything will go right  
Or will you dance with me tonight

I'm looking at you  
You're looking at me  
We're the only two off the dance floor  
Do you see what I see  
Two broken lives working in harmony  
Might make for a decent time  
So get up and dance with me

I know that it seems that the grass will grow  
Better on the other side of the barb wire fence  
But that other side is not in sight  
So I'm fine with what I have now  
If you'll dance with me tonight

What's the point of life  
If risk is just a board game  
You roll the dice  
But you're just hoping that the rules change  
What's the point if you can't bring yourself to say  
Things you wanna say like  
Dance with me tonight

Yo simplemente reía. No voy a negar que me encanta su compañía. Pero no puede decir que estoy enamorada. _Tal vez algún día…_

Miré hacia atrás, para ver como Mick sacaba su cabeza por la ventana del auto y habría su boca, mostrando su lengua. Era la mejor mascota del mundo.

Comenzó a sonar la canción "don't write me off" también de la película.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en escuchar la melodía. Me encantaba la letra. Jasper acarició mi rostro. Apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla. Cuando estaba solo con el, me permitía disfrutar de sus caricias. Comenzó a cantarme.

It's never been easy for me  
To find words to go along, with a melody  
But this time there's actually something, on my mind  
So please forgive these few brief awkward lines

Since I've met you, my whole life has changed  
It's not just my furniture, you've rearranged  
I was living in the past, but somehow you've brought me back  
And I haven't felt like this since before Frankie said relax

And while I know, based on my track record  
I might not seem like the safest bet  
All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet

For years I've been telling myself, the same old story  
That I'm happy to live off my so called, former glories  
But you've given me a reason, to take another chance  
Now I need you, despite the fact, that you've killed all my plants

And though I know, I've already blown more chances  
Than anyone should ever get  
All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet  
Don't write me off just yet

Cuando la canción termino. Abrí mis ojos y vi que ya habíamos llegado a casa. Mire a Jasper, el cual me observaba con ese rostro tan dulce. _Si tan solo…_ borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y baje del auto.


End file.
